


love and loss

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt:‘Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. —Alfred, Lord Tennyson.





	love and loss

“Who’s he?”

Carisi’s voice is quiet, curious. He’s standing in the corner of her office, gaze fixed on a photograph that hangs half-hidden on the wall. Olivia forgets its existence more often than she doesn’t, and yet she doesn’t need to turn to know what he’s asking about. The photo, it’s of her and Elliot. Pictured not long before his departure. They’re in their uniforms, smiles wide and bodies standing closer than they should be, than they need to be. The atmosphere intimate. _Happy._

She swallows the bitterness that rises. Despises the pang of longing that still lingers.

“No one.”


End file.
